Robbie's Sick Day Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Robbie's Sick Day. The episode begun with Robbie was telling Robotboy & Robotgirl about what he's done in his life. Robbie Diaz: So, then, there was one time when my friends & I were playing flag football & won second place. RobotBoy: Unbelievable! RobotGirl: Amazing! Robbie Diaz: I know, it was also awesome that day back then. (Coughing) RobotBoy: Robbie, are you alright? RobotGirl: You seem a little... ill. Robbie Diaz: I am ok, RobotBoy, I was just... (Sneezing) RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Bless you. Robbie Diaz: Oh great, i'm sick. RobotBoy: You are? RobotGirl: Oh my. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) The next day, Robbie went to get something to eat. RobotBoy: Robbie, I have a question. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, what's up (Coughing) RobotBoy: What is sickness? Robbie Diaz: Well, that's what we human's feel when we are feeling ill or fact of being affected with nausea or vomiting. RobotGirl: Oh my, that's bad thing? Robbie Diaz: Well, sorta. Then, the TV is on. RobotBoy: Our program's on! Robbie Diaz: What program is this? RobotBoy: The program is The Human Fist, it is one of my favorite shows. RobotGirl: Oh, exciting. Unknown to Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl, Tommy and Lola came. Tommy Turnbull: Hey Robotboy, hey Robotgirl. Lola Mbola: How are they doing Robbie? Robbie Diaz: They're doing great. Just then, Robbie looked at the time. Robbie Diaz: Oh no, i'm almost late for School! So, he got dressed & left in a dying hurry. Robbie Diaz: Bye guys, i'll see you later! RobotBoy: Goodbye Robbie. RobotGirl: Have a good day. At Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: (Panting) I made it... Phew.. Sunset Shimmer: You made it. Yoshi: Yeah, you're just in time. Mordecai: Well then, let's go see the girl's. Robbie Diaz: Okay. Inside, Robbie & the others watched as the played they're instruments. Twilight Sparkle: Okay girl's, are you ready. Mane 5: Yeah! They were playing they're song, but however, they heard some coughing. Robbie Diaz: (Coughing) Mordecai: Yo Rob, you okay? Robbie Diaz: I'm fine Mordo, don't worry about me. Mordecai: Well, okay. As they kept playing, Robbie's coughing was starting to annoy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, Robbie, will you please stop doing that! Robbie Diaz: Just continue playing, don't mind about what i'm doing. (Sneezing) Fluttershy: Um, Is there something that's making you cough... or sneeze? Robbie Diaz: Not really Fluttershy, i'm just fine. (Coughing) Rarity: Hold on darling, I'm going to feel your head. Rarity put's her keytar down & touched Robbie's head. Rarity: Oh my goodness darling, your feeling really rather warm. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about it Rarity.. (Coughing) i'll be fine. Rarity: Well, we can't have you here when your sick, you must go to Cyber-Space & get some rest. Mordecai: As much as I hate to admit it Dude, I think Rarity's right about this. Robbie Diaz: (Sighing) I guess your right. Sunset Shimmer: We'll take you to Principal Celestia. Robbie and the others went to Principal Celestia's office. Principal Celestia: Oh, hello everyone, what bring's you all here? Twilight Sparkle: Robbie here is really ill, he needs to get some rest. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, cause he keeps coughing & sneezing. Robbie Diaz: (Coughing) Principal Celestia: Oh dear, this might be a serious illness.. Vice Principal Luna: I think your right, sister.. Dean Cadance: Robbie, I think it's best if you should go to Cyber-Space & get some rest. Yoshi: Yeah dude, it might be good for ya. Robbie Diaz: Okay. So, they went back to Cyber-Space. In Robbie's room, he was in bed & everyone was there. Lady Palutena: (dressed as a nurse) Hmmm? Twilight Sparkle: So, what's wrong with him, Palutena? Lady Palutena: It seems that Robbie has a case of the common cold. Matt: Common cold. Inez: That was very bad. Robbie Diaz: Well, I might need someone or somebody, who is very special to keep me company. Suddenly, Tommy had an idea. Tommy Turnbull: How about Robotboy & Robotgirl? Gus Bachman Turner: Great idea, Tommy! Lola Mbola: Yeah, maybe they could keep you company. Robbie Diaz: Okay. RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Yay! Tommy Turnbull: Take care of RobotBoy & RobotGirl, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, i'll do my best. Gus Bachman Turner: Yeah well, if he's sick, I will have a lot of Candy and... RobotGirl punches Gus in the stomach. Gus Bachman Turner: Rug burn! Robbie Diaz: Hehehe. RobotBoy and RobotGirl gave eachother a high-five. Tommy Turnbull: Stay out of trouble, you two. Lola Mbola: Try to keep Robbie company. RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Understood. As Tommy, Gus & Lola left, RobotBoy & RobotGirl kept Robbie company. RobotBoy: What should we do? RobotGirl: Well, Lola told that Professor Moshimo and his wife, Miumiu, that you were sick. They said there is an known cure. Robbie Diaz: Oh sweet. RobotBoy: That's right, but it is in another dimension. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I see. Robbie, RobotBoy & RobotGirl played together to pass the time. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset & Amy were at Canterlot High, thinking about Robbie's condition. Yoshi: (Sighing) I hope Robbie's gonna be okay. Amy Rose: Me too. Mordecai: He'll be fine, once he's all rested up. Sunset Shimmer: Well, at least RobotBoy & RobotGirl are keeping him company. Meanwhile, the Mane 6 were getting they're outfit's clean. Rarity: (washing her pink Rainbooms dress, pink and blue stockings because they're muddy) Well, our outfit's will be good as new. Applejack: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Yeah, I guess you might be right, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: (washing her Rainbooms dress, yellow and blue stockings) I think this might be a good thing to keep our clothes clean & sparkling. Pinkie Pie: (washing her Rainbooms dress, pink and purple stockings) Totally, we also made accident like made muddy tracks when we got wet. Fluttershy: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Oh my, it wasn't raining that much. Rainbow Dash: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Yeah, It was only raining alittle bit. After washing the dresses, they put dresses and stockings to keep dry, The Mane 6 have to wash up and polished their muddiest Rainbooms shoes. Rarity: (polishing her shoes) Don't worry, everything will be fine. The flashback played during the rain, the Rainbooms got wet and their shoes were all muddy and dirty. Rarity: Waa!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, our outfit's are wet. Pinkie Pie: (looked at her shoes & shivers) Brrr, I'm getting a little wet & cold. Twilight Sparkle: (looked at her shoes) Oh no, my shoes are wet. Rarity: Even my heels are dirty. (Rarity's pink heels were covered in mud) Twilight Sparkle: We have to get inside & get a cup of hot cocoa. Pinkie Pie: (jumping in a puddles) The flashback ends as Fluttershy got they're outfit done. Fluttershy: Okay girls, they're all done. The Mane 6 finally got they're clothes washed. Rarity: (wore her clothes) Finally, nice & clean, it feel's so define. Just then, Mordecai and Yoshi came in to tell the girl's the good news. Mordecai: Hey guys, we just got some news from Palutena. Yoshi: We know where the known cure is! Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Mordecai: It's a cure for the common cold, but it's in another dimension called "Corinth". Yoshi: Yeah & that's where Mordecai & I are heading to. Pinkie Pie: Good luck. The Mane 6 took off to the concert. Rarity: I hope Robbie gets it. Mordecai: Don't worry, he will. Later, Mordecai and Yoshi arrived in Corinth. Mordecai: Whoa... Yoshi: Yeah, wow. In Corinth, they were at the city. Mordecai: Come on Yoshi, let's go find the cure. Yoshi: Right. So, they went ahead. Meanwhile, Robbie enjoyed playing with Robotboy & Robotgirl. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, this is awesome. RobotBoy: What is this activity that you're engaged in? Robbie Diaz: It's a game that I like to call "Dragonball Xenoverse" RobotBoy: Oh, interesting. RobotGirl: Oh yes. Robbie Diaz: RobotGirl, come closer. RobotGirl: (came closer to Robbie) Robbie Diaz: I heard that one time that Team Robot went to other world's. RobotBoy: Oh yes, we heard about Team Robot & they're adventures. RobotGirl: Indeed. RobotBoy and RobotGirl showed some pictures. Robbie Diaz: Who are those guys there? RobotBoy: That is Eddy, Ed and Double D. They are friends of ours. Robbie Diaz: That's cool, are they useful? RobotGirl: Yes. Well, sometimes, They're failed scams are always like this, like the time they're tire swing cruise with Jonny, Plank and Jimmy by the Kankers, also the Eds' Clubhouse turn into Club Kanker, They're stinkbomb exploded when it was stuck in the air, trying to get rid of the beehive and even the Rocket Car was destroyed by Kevin. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I see. RobotBoy: Well, there's one other time where Thomas went to Misty Island. Robbie Diaz: Even, Thomas tried to save Hiro from being scrap? RobotBoy: Of course. RobotGirl: (She touched Robbie) Tag, you're it. Robbie Diaz: Come here, you little rascals! Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl went to play tag. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Yoshi were looking around the city for the known cure. Mordecai: Hmmm, that cure has got to be here somewhere. Yoshi: Yeah, but i think it could take a while. Mordecai: Come on dude, let's keep looking. Yoshi: Okay. Then, the RPM Rangers were watching Yoshi & Mordecai. Meanwhile, Robbie was in his room relaxing. Robbie Diaz: Aww yeah, now this is really relaxing. (Coughing) RobotBoy: Robbie, do you think you would feel better soon? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, it shouldn't take that long. RobotGirl: (She touched Robbie) Tag, you're it. Robbie Diaz: Why you little?! Robbie got out of bed & chased after RobotBoy and RobotGirl, Robbie gave the two robots noogies. Robbie Diaz: Haha, gotcha. RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Oh nuts. Robbie Diaz: Hahahaha. Meanwhile in Corinth, Mordecai & Yoshi kept looking for the cure. Mordecai: Man, this place has been in piece for so long, that there isn't anyone here, but us? Yoshi: Yeah! I know. Then, RPM Gold & Silver Rangers appeared. Mordecai: Whoa, Hi there, Who are you guys? Gem: I am Gem & this is Gemma, we'll RPM Rangers. Gemma: You are good guys, right? Mordecai: Yeah, we're Power Rangers Data Squad, I'm Mordecai. Nice to meet you. Yoshi: I'm a dino... I mean, I'm Yoshi. We're here to find an known cure, because our leader is sick. Gem: Hmm, actually, we do have a cure for an illness. Mordecai: Really, awesome! Yoshi: Wahoo!!! Gemma: We have to catch up with the other rangers. Mordecai: Okay, we really trust you. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, The Mane 6, along with Sunset & Amy were chatting about Robbie's sickness. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder how Robbie's doing, i'm just alittle worried for him. Applejack: Me too, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, i'm sure Mordecai & Yoshi can find the cure for him. Amy Rose: Yeah, they can do it as long as there are other rangers with them. Pinkie Pie: (her hair was frizzy) Tee-hee, I guess it's going to take a few hours. Rarity: Just look at my Rainboom dress, they are dazzling. Sunset Shimmer: Wow Rarity, that's really cool. Rarity: I know. (giggles) Meanwhile, Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl were at his room. Robbie Diaz: Alright, just gonna do a few thing's here. RobotBoy & RobotGirl: Okay. Robbie Diaz: (finishing sewing and fixing RobotGirl's bow) There we go, that should do it. RobotGirl: Thank you, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, Robotgirl. Then, Robbie fixed up RobotBoy's arm and RobotGirl's foot by using a screwdriver. Robbie Diaz: There we go. RobotBoy: Thanks Robbie, I feel fantastic. Robbie Diaz: Awesome. RobotGirl: You know Robbie, your kinda like a guardian. RobotBoy: What is a guardian? Robbie Diaz: Well, a Guardian is a person who has the legal authority to care for the personal and property interests of another person, called a ward. Guardians are typically used in three situations: guardianship for an incapacitated senior, guardianship for a minor, and guardianship for developmentally disabled adults. RobotBoy: Oh well, in that case, Robbie, you will be my guardian, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I never though about that, but why not, sure. RobotBoy and RobotGirl were happy to hear that. Then, Tommy, Gus and Lola were watching them for outside. Tommy Turnbull: Well, I gotta say, they seem happy together. Lola Mbola: Yeah, I agree. Gus Bachman Turner: You know, with Dr. Kamikazi being defeated, RobotBoy & RobotGirl were safe from him, but I think they are going to be Robbie's new guardian. Tommy Turnbull: Hehe, yeah. They watched Robbie, RobotBoy & RobotGirl playing together. Meanwhile, Sunset making a noodle soup for Robbie, with help from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Making the soup is really easy. Sunset Shimmer: Hehe, anyway Twilight, thanks for coming with the girl's & helping me making the soup for Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome Sunset, it was a great idea to make Robbie feel better. Rainbow Dash: I heard that Robbie being a guardian for RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I have an idea. Let's find a godmother for them. Tommy Turnbull: Good idea. Digit: Say, we do have Sci-Twi and Dean Cadance since the Friendship Games, why don't we ask them? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Sci-Twi was from Crystal Prep & did transfer to Canterlot High. Maybe, it could be possible. Pinkie Pie: They're gonna be so happy to hear this!!! Fluttershy: Um, are you sure? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Sci-Twi & Dean Cadance could be interested someday. Rarity: I most certainly agree. Lola Mbola: Sci-Twi or Dean Cadance will be godmother for RobotBoy and RobotGirl, it's a great idea. Sunset Shimmer: (calling Robbie) Robbie, your soup is ready, come & get it! Robbie Diaz: Okay! Inez: Hmm, wonder how Mordecai & Yoshi are doing tracking down the cure. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Yoshi, Gem & Gemma arrived at their headquarters. Yoshi: Whoa, now that's what I call "RPM" Awesome. Mordecai: Yeah, so what's the plan? Gem: We wil gather the rangers for help. Gemma: Do you know a person named "Dr. Eggman"? Mordecai: Aw yeah, he's always up to something no good. Yoshi: Ditto. Gem: Well, let's beat Eggman up. So, Gem called Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy & Dillon & told them to meet them in the workshop. Back with the others, Sci-Twi & Dean Cadance came to see them. Sunset Shimmer: Sci-Twi, Cadance, perfect timing. Sci-Twi: Hi everyone. Dean Cadance: I see Robbie is almost feeling better. Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes. Then, Twilight forgot to introduce to Sci-Twi. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that's right... Robbie, this is my human counterpart, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Hi Robbie, I'm so glad to meet you. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you too, Twilight. Dean Cadence: So Twilight, what is it you want to tell us? Twilight Sparkle: Well, have you both heard about Robotboy? Sci-Twi: Oh yes, he's Professor Moshimo's robot. Dean Cadance: How come you'd want to say that? Robbie Diaz: Yesterday, I was a new guardian to Robotboy & Robotgirl. RobotBoy: (nods as a yes) Robbie Diaz: But we do want to tell you something. Sci-Twi & Dean Cadance soon met RobotBoy & RobotGirl. Sci-Twi: (clears throat) Hello. Dean Cadance: Hi there. Tommy Turnbull: Hey, I'm Tommy & these are my friends Gus & Lola. Lola Mbola: Hi. Robbie Diaz: Would you like to be a godmother to RobotBoy and RobotGirl? RobotBoy: What are godparents? Tommy Turnbull: Well, you see Robotboy, in many denominations of Christianity, is someone who sponsors a child's baptism. Today, the word godparent does not always have explicitly religious overtones. The secular view of a godparent tends to be an individual chosen by the parents to take an interest in the child's upbringing and personal development, and to take care of the child should anything happen to the parents. A male godparent is a godfather, and a female godparent is a godmother. The child is a godchild, godson & goddaughter. Lola Mbola: Hey, that's a great idea. Tommy Turnbull: I will talk to Moshimo and MiuMiu about this. Later, after Tommy talked to Moshimo and MiuMiu, he came back. Tommy Turnbull: Moshimo said he agree's. RobotBoy: So then, Which godmother is it going to be? Sci-Twi: Hmm well, I don't know much about robot's, but I could be one. Dean Cadance: That's a great idea Twilight. RobotGirl: Yay! Sunset smiled at Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, you've been doing great with them, a strong bond between humans & robot's, I'm so proud of you. Robbie Diaz: Thanks Sunset. (Coughing) Back with Mordecai & Yoshi, they waiting for the RPM Rangers to show up. Mordecai: What's taking so long? Yoshi: They should be here in any minute. Then, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy & Dillon came just in time. Mordecai: It's about time. Gem: Hello Rangers, great to see you again. Ziggy: Hello. Summer: Hi. Dillon: Hey. Flynn: Welcome to Corinth, you two. Yoshi: Thanks. Scott: So Gem, what's going on? Gemma: You see, someone named Dr. Ivo Robotnik is here in Corinth planning something, he might try to attack Corinth. Gem: & also, our new friends, Yoshi & Mordecai are here to help stop him. Mordecai: Yeah, we're trying to find a cure for our leaders sickness. Yoshi: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go. Gemma: Right. Just then, Dr. Eggman came out of nowhere. Mordecai: There's Eggman?! Yoshi: Oh boy.. Cubot: There they are boss. Dr. Eggman: Ah, Mordecai & Yoshi, how nice to see you two here in Corinth. Scott: What bring's you here, are you causing trouble? Dr. Eggman: Well, I've got big plan's & now, i'm going to put them to work. Yoshi: You're alway's up to no good, now what do you want? Dr. Eggman: I want all of other power rangers down, better not interfere or else?! Mordecai: Or else what, you big loser? Dr. Eggman: Or else I'll take you all down by force, the hard way. Yoshi: Well, take this, Eggman! As Yoshi tries to attack Eggman, But it wasn't affected to him. Mordecai: Aww what?! Yoshi: It's no use! Scott: Don't worry guy's, we've got your back. RPM Rangers: Right, RPM, Get in Gear! The RPM Rangers morphing sequence begins. Scott: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! RPM Rangers: Power Rangers RPM! Mordecai: Let's do it! Yoshi: Okay! Mordecai: It's Morphin Time! Yoshi & Mordecai: Data Squad, Initiate! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Mordecai: Data Squad Blue! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green! Yoshi & Mordecai: Power Rangers Data Squad! Gem: Wow! Gemma: Awesome! Mordecai: Thanks, Now let's kick some butts! Flynn: Aye, Let's! Dr. Eggman: Hmph, Come at me, Power Runts! And the rangers fought off Eggman. Mordecai: Delta Lance! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Both: Combine weapons! Together, They've formed the Delslash Spear. Mordecai and Yoshi: Data Strike, Ultimate Spear Slash! It hits Dr. Eggman right into the wall. Dr. Eggman: Ugh.... I hate those rangers.... Yoshi: Yes! Mordecai: We've got him. Yoshi: Now, Let's get that medicine for Robbie! Mordecai: Right. Summer: Say, Would you guy's mind if we help you out? Yoshi: Of course, We don't mind at all. Scott: Great, Let's go. Back with Robbie, RobotBoy & RobotGirl. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. (Coughing weakly) RobotBoy: Robbie, You will be better soon. RobotGirl: Yes, Once Yoshi & Mordecai find the cure too. Robbie Diaz: Hehe, Thanks, Guys. Just then, Pinkie Pie came in. Pinkie Pie: ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE?! Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's up Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You have to come with me to Sugarcube Corner, Stat! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Pinkie Pie: Come on already! Robbie Diaz: Uh, Okay? When they came to Sugarcube Corner. Robbie Diaz: Hey-eh-eh-eh-eh, Pinkie, Stop pushing me?! Pinkie Pie: Let's go, come on! Soon, They got inside. Pinkie Pie: Come on, come on, come on! Robbie Diaz: Okay, Geez. Mordecai: Hey, Robbie. Yoshi: You missed us? Robbie Diaz: Mordo, Yoshi, How was you're mission? Mordecai: It was awesome, We've even got the cure right here. Robbie Diaz: Oh, The cure is a capsule? Yoshi: Not really, Inside the capsule is a recipe for the common cold. Amy Rose: Well, That's good news to hear. Mordecai: Here. (gives it to Robbie) Robbie Diaz: (He reads the recipe) Hmm, Okay, I see... Sunset Shimmer: What do you think it is? Yoshi: You'll see. Pinkie Pie: (giggles quietly) Robbie Diaz: Oh I see, It's a recipe for a delicious shake. Mordecai: You betcha, Let's make us a shake. All: Yeah! Robbie Diaz: Okay, I can wait once it's done. Soon, Robbie waited & everyone followed the instructions from the recipe. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. (Looks around) Amy Rose: Robbie, It's done. Robbie Diaz: Oh awesome. So, Robbie took a drink. Robbie Diaz: Mmmm, delicious, this is pretty good. Zoe Batheart: How're you feeling now, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hehe, I think my common cold is gone. Mordecai: So, Ya ready for some butt kickin'!? Robbie Diaz: You bet I am, Mordo. Everyone cheered Sunset Shimmer: Let's do it! Robbie Diaz: Right! Soon, Dr. Eggman returned to earth. Dr. Eggman: Eggpawns, Attack! Robbie Diaz: UPPERCUT SLASH!!! Dr. Eggman: What!? You got better now!? Robbie Diaz: Yep, i'm back & ready for action. Scott: So are we. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: The RPM Rangers are here to help. Yoshi: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, amazing. Amy Rose: Just in time to even up the odds. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, let's do it. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! The Morphing sequence of the RPM Rangers begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad Red! Mordecai: Data Squad Blue! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad Yellow! Amy Rose: Data Squad Pink! Atticus Akito: Data Squad Grey! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad Purple! Data Squad Rangers: Power Rangers Data Squad! Scott: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha: RPM Cobalt Ranger! RPM Rangers: Power Rangers RPM! And colors of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Destroy the Rangers! Scott: Let's do it, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Scott. Omega Sword! Scott: Road Saber! Both: Double Slash! (took down some of the Egg Pawns) Flynn: Mordecai: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts